Vita immortale
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: Carlisle a 29 years old man gets into a bit of trouble when he meets the girl of his life. He puts his job on hold to find this girl and to make her his, but to only find out she wasn't as innocent as he thought she was. what will Carlisle do when he has to choose between the girl and his old life? Will love conquer? Or will things come crushing down hill?
1. Chapter 1

Dear loyal Readers

Welcome!

This is a Twilight based story, all copy rights be long to Stephanie Meyers. Other than that this a PURE PUGNACIOUS BITCH COPYRIGHT, I don't like JOCKERS so please don't steal my storyline please and thank you!

This is originally one of the first creations I made so please bear with me for my mistakes! Depending on I reviews we will make a squeal!

I had this fan fiction up a while ago, but took it down, but since I feel inspired I wanted to add more to it and make it different. This is the storyline to go with "MY BIGGEST DOWNFALL"

Another thing the main characters will not "fall in love at first sight" I am a realist and will not do that! Let the story progress there will be lots of drama and love scenes!

THIS IS A MAFIA STORY SO DON'T THINK IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN FORKS! IF YOU AREN'T OLDER THAN 18 PLEASE WAIT TILL YOUR OLD ENOUGH THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC CHAPTERS! IT IS RATE M FOR A REASON!

I don't shy away from constructive criticism, so please feel free to gives me reviews! If you have questions, issues, or anything else, send them in a review or personal message.

Everything gets sent straight to my EMAIL so I can answer you right away usually.

I will try and update as much as I can but I do have work and I do have a husband to take care of so I will try my best for updates, so please bear with me

Have fun with my writing and I hope you enjoy it so I can add more CHAPTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one-Carlisle

"Tis the season to be jolly, folly la la la la" The songs of Christmas carols was being heard from all over the world, children were happy to be off of school and couldn't wait to open their presents. This year was different though, something would change his life. Carlisle Cullen was your average man, who had wealthy parents and had gone to school at the most highest Ivy League school in the United States.

Habits die hard and, Carlisle was home alone yet again. Ever since he could remember, Carlisle parents were never home, he was always being taken care of by some nanny. Over the years Carlisle had come and gone through over 100 nannies. He drove some away with his silly antics, others with his rude behavior, and some with his sadistic ways of putting a gun to their head and saying if they didn't leave he would make kill them.

Carlisle was ruthless, arrogant, and sadistic and he knew it and how to use it against anyone that got in his way.

Anything Carlisle wanted his mother dearest would give it to him to make up for being a wretch mother, and his father got him the finest drugs and exported cars he could use on his joy rides with his many girlfriends.

By the age 10 he was ship off to private boarding schools so he grew up never seeing his parents unless it was Christmas vacation or summer break.

Carlisle had learn to not wear his heart on his sleeve so when he saw his parents he would address them as sir, ma'am or by their first names. Every other weekend his parents showed their love for him by letting him throw house parties at their mansion and allowing him to have any female friends over at all hours to have a little sexy party like Stewie did on family guy.

By the age of 16 every one knew who was Carlisle mother fucking Cullen.

He was the hot guy, the guy with money, the sadistic mother fucker from boarding school. He was well known for his stunning parties he would throw on his vacation, everyone and anyone was invited.

His parties were always big and loud and illegal, but his parent's turned the other cheek letting him do as he please to feel like they were good parents. His parties consist of girls running around in their skimpiest lingerie, people doing lines of coke off girl's naked ass and all the free alcohol anyone could imagine.

The woman loved him and wanted to be his baby mama and all the man envied him wanting to be him or tried to be in his inner circles.

The year was 1996 Carlisle was 19 years old and was attending UC Berkley in California to be pre-med and life for him was just a success. He had scholarships up the ass and scored nothing but top grades.

He was home on Christmas break when he got the call from Oakland PD. He didn't know rather to be saddened from the news or to jump for joy that he had inherited billions from his father law firm.

Carlisle was in one of the many rooms he had in the mansion fooling around with this bad bitch that he had met at the airport when he received the call for him to come down to identify the bodies.

Carlisle opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he realized he had been day dreaming again. The year was 2007, he was 29 years old and he was sitting in his office as he look over some paper work that needed to be handled before he spent the rest of his day with stressful issues. Carlisle looked over his planner as he looks over his list of things to do that day:

_Go over paper work with Mark dealing with "finances"_

_Go to Juillard to find the fucker that is selling on the family turf_

_Take Tonya Denail on a date and fuck her senseless _

_Watch the new shipment of white g_irl_ comes in _

His list may have consisted of little things, but this was just one of the little lists he has had since he had become the head of the Mafia.

When Carlisle parent's had died, he never thought his life would have changed right before his eyes. As he went down to the mortuary to identify his parents, their faces was wounded to the point that no one could recognize them.

If he didn't look down at their wedding bands on his mother and father ring hands he would have never thought it was them, even with a bloody face they both still look spectacular together holding hands.

A single tear fell from his left eyes as he turned leaving his lifeless parent's body. That was all he could muster out of his body. Why would he cry for these people he called "parents" if he didn't even know them? Carlisle returned back to his new home he had now inherited and he fucked the blonde bimbo till she couldn't walk for a week.

As the week went by flowers and gifts and were sent over to the Cullen's mansion to show their sorrow for the loss of his parents. Carlisle would take the chocolate and food to the homeless he had no use for them. As for the flowers he had them be delivered to all the head stones in the grave yards that didn't have any flowers. That day Carlisle promised himself to never get attached to another person.

**Tell me what you think! Did you like it?**

**Did you notice the difference between this story from my other ones?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I am not the owner of Twilight saga or the names of these characters.

Stephanie Meyer is the key owner; I am merely righting a fanfiction.

This is rated M for mature, if you are under the age of 17 please reframe from reading this.

* * *

Chapter Two-CPOV

"Carlisle?" A rough voice spoke as Carlisle answered. It was three in the morning and he was in bed with two drop dead gorgeous women he had picked up at the bar that night. Two years had passed, now making Carlisle the age 21. Since the day his parents had passed away Carlisle world was turned upside down as different men from around Chicago would come up to him in random places as they gave him their condolence. Carlisle thought it was a bit odd how everyone knew his father. Why would they know him if he was just a lawyer? He must have won a lot of his cases, but Carlisle never thought anything about it nor cared to look into it more. Carlisle groaned as he heard the voice of his Capo Bastone, Car answered with a raspy voice.

**cosa vuoi?** [What do you want?]

"Boss you need to get up, something didn't go right with the shipment last night and I got about three men gushing blood tied up ready for you to interrogate.

**Non potete fare nulla ragazzi ogni fottuto diritto? VI saranno a breve. [**Fuck can't you guys every do anything fucking right? I will be there shortly.]

Carlisle rolled out of bed as he stared at the two butt ass naked woman cuddling with each other as they opened the eyes and giggled softly. The moved to each other as they began to slowly kiss each other and then turned to Carlisle.

**Shit. Why? Why? Why?**

He whispers softly as he knew he wouldn't have time to have to fool around with the girls, but he didn't want them to stay at his place while he was gone either.

**Maria had your clothes pressed last night they are in the bathroom, get dressed eat breakfast down stairs and get out. **

Carlisle turned around the corner heading to his closet as the girls stared in astonishment their mouth's dropping open not knowing if they should protest or shut the fuck up, luckily they took the right route and kept their mouths shut.

Within ten minutes Carlisle was at the warehouse, hearing shouting and gun firing.

It wasn't a good night to be fighting; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

*FLASHBACK*

Carlisle was in the Bahamas taking a trip to let loose when he saw two exact replicas that look like his parents. The difference was the woman had platinum blonde hair and the man had no hair at all. Carlisle narrowed his eyes as he stared from afar trying to get a better look.

**VIKTOR! ELIZABETH!**

Carlisle shouted their names as he hurried his way down towards the boardwalk. The couple turned, but didn't say anything just stared, they had gotten caught.

Was Carlisle looking at ghost? Did he mistake two people to be his parents?

Carlisle ran to them, they stood still waiting.

Carlisle was baffled as he stared into the face of his parents Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

He touched their face with his hand as he turned pale, seeing the dead walking. He didn't speak as his mother wraps her arms around him and cried, but as she cried no tears came out. His father looked at him and gave him a nod before bringing him in for a bear hug.

Carlisle follows their lead as the walk down an alleyway and into a room that look like a crack house. He didn't speak, shit he didn't even dare blink in fear of losing them.

They eventually came to a big penthouse, bigger than the one he had in Chicago. He looked around in awe as they sat and his parents began to tell their story.

Two hours later after they poured their soul out to him they told him they had been attacked that Christmas day, but by some chance a man, no a vampire came and spared their life. They didn't know of his name nor the reason as to why he help them but he had changed them, so when Carlisle had seen them lying dead, technically there were, their heart had stop working, they turned cold.

Carlisle shook his head as he looked at his parents as if they were crazy.

**I saw your bodies, you both were burnt. I couldn't even recognize you! **

Carlisle stood up staring at the couple as if he didn't know them.

Mr. Cullen stood up speeding around the room as if he was a cheetah running.

Carlisle stood in shock trying to soak everything in, but the question was, why they didn't take him with them. Why after all these years of them not loving him, why didn't they tell him? Of all the things they did to him they had to fake their own deaths? Would he become one of them?

Carlisle stayed for two days as he shacked up with his parents, they talked for the first time in years and he almost felt like he really had family. He told them about him growing up and being alone. In return they told him the reason they worked so hard was to give him a better life and sorry for not being there, they wanted to start a new life with him and to help him with his future.

He thought to himself about his future and how he wanted to become a doctor and how he wanted to make sure he had a good life so that when he did settle down he would be able to take care of his family.

His parents told him that he could finish school to be a doctor, but that after that he couldn't do anything else.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as he looked at them and he questioned them.

**Why can't I have a family and live the life I want to?**

Carlisle began to feel his body boil with anger. After all the last two days of talking he would think they would consider listening to how he felt, but they still were the same.

_**You are a legend; you have to uphold your family tittle**_

His father said in a very stern voice, his eyes narrowed starring Carlisle in the eyes. Carlisle didn't know what his father was talking about, turning to his mother with pleading eyes of guidance.

_**Your father is right, you have the family name to uphold, and after all you are a Cullen. **_

Her face might have been pale for an immortal, but Carlisle was sure if she was still human her face would be flushed with red from her rosy cheeks, not agreeing with his father.

**Is there something you both are not telling me? **

Carlisle raised his eyebrow as he stared at his mother and then to his father. Looking at his father his eyes turned from bronze into a dark auburn color, his father's eyes lingered showing a hint of anger.

_**Carlisle I am surprised at how stupid you can be!**_

_**YOU'RE PART OF THE FUCKING MAFIA YOU DUMB TWAT**_

Carlisle's father raised his voice standing up as his chest puffed out. His father slam his fist to the tabled as it cracked down the middle. His mother stood up as she placed her hands to his shoulders to loosen his nerves, but he shrugs her off of him. He had a sadistic look in his face as a growl escape from his chest, still staring at Carlisle.

Carlisle was frightened, after all he was only human, if his father was to take him on, and he would die for sure.

**Mafia? The mother fucking mafia? **

How could he be so damn clueless?

He remembered as he was growing up how his father would come home and there would be a fire in the back. He would always think his father finally had time for him, and they would go camping in the back, but they never did. His mother would shush him up the stairs to his room as he would watch from his window his father burning his clothes.

And when he was sent to school it was to protect him. His jaw just drop and he was sure if there was a fly it would have flown into his mouth and laid eggs.

Carlisle was angry not because his family was in the mafia, but because they told him he had to be a part of it. He stared as his father and he looked at him as he began to shout.

**FUCK YOU! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIE FAMILY OR WITH THE FUCKING MAFIA. I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT.**

Carlisle turned to grab his coat about to leave when he felt a cool hand grab him and threw him across the room being slammed into a bookshelf.

The books came tumbling down as they hit him in the head with a thud. His father stood over him as he reached his hand back about to strike Carlisle in the face.

_**Stop it Viktor, this is our son, we can't hurt him. He is not like us!**_

Viktor pushed his wife out of the way as she bump into a lamp making it crush to the floor. He sneered at her.

_**He needs to learn who his elders are and you would be wise to fucking keep your cunt ass on the ground.**_

Carlisle mother shivered at her husband words and stayed put.

Carlisle didn't know his mother well, but he felt his body grow territory, warm with anger as he stood up watching his father push his mother away. He didn't know what was happening, what had come over him. When Carlisle stood up, he used all his might to push his father away from his mother as he was about to strike her once more.

That was a very bad move on Carlisle end, Viktor turned as his eyes grew darker as his fangs came out and he lift Carlisle up by the throat.

Viktor slammed Carlisle against the book shelf over and over again squeezing the life out of his son.

Carlisle pushed his feet to his father chest as he pushes him back but nothing happened, Viktor was just too strong.

The color began to fade from Carlisle face as the air was sucked out of his lungs. Carlisle felt the air begin to escape his throat. His eyes rolled under his eyelids as he fell to the ground, Viktor finally let him go.

There was a shriek from his mother, before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

* * *

_**ROSALIE are you ready?**_

Esme hands trembled as she fingers danced around the laces on the corset dress. It was that time of the year where all the girls got to dress slutty and the boys dressed like children, yes it was Halloween. Rosalie had a date with some guy named Car, or was it Carlisle, whatever it was, and Rosalie was wrapped around his finger. Rosalie had dragged Esme all around the town trying to find an outfit that would barely cover her body, she wanted to look hot for her date, Esme on the other hand wanted to cover her body as much as possible. They finally end up at the Hale Halloween store as they opened the door Esme smiled at Jasper, the owner son and waved at him.

**Hey you stranger, no matter how many stores we go to, we always end up here.**

Esme teased Jasper as he shook his head walking out with a bug bag which had covered a costume.

_**Well ya know Esme every year you come in looking for something that will catch your eyes, but we never have the right one, well tell me how you like this one? **_

He smiles as he pulled out a medieval dress from the 1800. A huge smiled appeared from Esme as she squealed in delight.

**JASPER, this is amazing!**

Esme had an obsession with the 1800's clothes attire as long as she could remember. She loved the flowing dress with a back corset to match with a masquerade mask. Esme felt like a princess of England as she touched the silky material that laced around her fingers. She the smooth coolness under her fingertips sent shivers down her back. She had goose bumps all around as she grab the mask and covered her face. With a curly hair do and some high heels, Esme would look all dolled up.

**HEY SKANK COME OUT AND LOOK AT MY OUTFIT**

Esme rolled her eyes as she turned to head out the door. Rosalie was a bit extreme, she liked to be the center of the attention and for sure this outfit would make her the star attraction. She came out with a tight leopard print leotard, with a slit down the middle exposing her navel and her big round tits. Esme laughed a bit as she looked her best friend up and down.

_**Can you get anything smaller?**_

Rosalie giggled as her cheeks blushed.

**What can I say I want to look good for my carboo. He is filthy rich and if I snag him in he will make me the best baby mama EVER! **

Rosalie rubbed her belly as she looked at Esme and winked.

**Well he will think he's the baby daddy. I need him to think I am pregnant first than when thinks I am we will fuck with no condoms and well you know than I can get pregnant.**

Rosalie sure was a fucking mess. The way she thought she could trap people was just way too much for Esme. She rolled her eyes at the blondie and turned to her dressing room to get undress.

_**Whatever you say girlie, Let us get dressed and head out and get out hair and nails done.**_

Esme stared at herself in the mirror one last time before she took the dress off. She loved the way she felt in the dress, she felt like she could take on the world, with one glance, but she was distracted as Rosalie came barreling into the room. Esme covered herself as she turned to her best friend with a stinky eye.

**Seriously bitch? You are still scared of people looking at your body?**

Rosalie rolled her eyes; she placed her hands on her hips staring at Esme, knowing she was making her feel uncomfortable. Esme let out a soft squeal as Rosalie turned around Esme could hurry and cover her body with her clothes. As long as Esme could remember she had hated her body, she had scars from her childhood.

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLO ALMOST DONE?**

Rosalie was getting antsy; Esme hurried up and got all her clothes on as she huff a little loud so her mate knew she wasn't too happy with changing in front of her. As she placed her shirt over her head, Esme kept thinking of Aro, her step father…

**A few years back**

**Esme, mama is heading to the market. I need to get some food for supper, you behave and listen to Aro you hear me?**

Mrs. Platt leaned down as she kissed her delicate daughters head. She turned around as Esme's eyes filled with tears.

_**Mama please don't go. PLEASE take me with you?**_

The tears began to flow down her face gripping her mother's body hugging her like a little infant.

**Esme Platt what have I told you about this? You know damn well Aro will not harm you when I am gone. Now let go of me and start your homework.**

Mrs. Platt turned and headed out the door as Esme curled in a ball bawling her eyes out.

**Present time**

Esme choked back a cry, turning to Rosalie; whose was so into herself to noticed Esme mind set was somewhere else.

**Hurry, we got other shit we need to get done before tonight's ball.**

Rosalie walked out the dressing room, Esme to follow like a sick puppy.

Jasper love make sure to have this deliver to my home within an hour, Alec will be there to pick up the clothes. Put the tab on Carlisle Cullen's tab thank you love!

With that Jasper tilted his hat winked at Esme as they headed out.

**Yes ma'am, hope to see you later Esme.**

Jasper smiled, leaving Esme a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

REVIEW TIME!

What did you think of Esme and Rosalie?

Did you like the firts EPOv?

Give me your thoughts on this !


End file.
